Blood Ties
by cherlott
Summary: Seu nome era uma mentira. Sua vida era uma mentira. Ela poderia ser uma Potter de sobrenome, entretanto, o peso do "Black" que carregou durante 14 anos sempre pesaria mais para Lucille, ainda que nunca fosse capaz de trair o seu irmão da maneira que lhe era exigida por aqueles que não conheciam a verdade. Mas se apaixonar por um Malfoy não seria uma forma de traição?
1. Prólogo

"_Hoje seria o dia_

_Mas eles nunca vão jogar aquilo em você_

_Por enquanto você já deveria, de algum modo_

_Ter percebido o que você não deve fazer"_

Wonderwall - Oasis

_Prólogo._

O Cabeça de Javali estava silencioso naquela noite de Dia das Bruxas, ao contrário de seu rival de vendas, Três Vassouras; Aberforth Dumbledore havia enxotado seus clientes para fora e fechado às portas assim que seu irmão, Albus Dumbledore, entrou taciturno e pediu um uísque de fogo.

Separados apenas pelo balcão de bebidas, qualquer um poderia notar as semelhanças entre os irmãos: altos, magros, olhos azuis claros, luminosos e cintilantes; entretanto, Albus usava uns óculos em meia-lua e possuía um nariz muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes – o que aconteceu graças ao seu irmão, era o que poucos sabiam.

— Aposto uma garrafa de hidromel que ela não vem — Aberforth comentou, recolhendo os copos do balcão — Não é do estilo dos Black se arrependerem de um erro ou abrigarem um mestiço, você sabe.

Albus deu um suspiro e derramou o restante do uísque em sua boca, a sensação de aquecimento proporcionada por ele servindo para esquentar o peito frio e entristecido do senhor. Voldemort havia caído e, enquanto todos bebiam felizes pela liberdade, ele tinha o futuro de duas crianças em suas mãos, sem saber o que fazer pela segunda vez em sua vida e sem certezas se havia tomado à decisão certa do que fazer com os irmãos Potter.

— Você é um homem de muita pouca fé, Aberforth. Cassiopéia Black amava sua irmã e o amor, como comprovamos no dia de hoje, tem o poder de enfraquecer até o mais forte dos homens.

Com um suspiro, o outro irmão descansou o copo que limpava na mesa e jogou o pano imundo sobre o ombro; aproximou-se do lugar onde o irmão mais velho estava sentado e escancarou as mãos no balcão, apoiando-se ali para se aproximar de Albus até que os narizes estivessem quase se tocando. O azul dos dois se confrontava como há muitos anos, mas era Aberforth quem tentava convencer Albus dessa vez.

— Desista disso, meu irmão; vai trocar seis por meia dúzia, seja para quem for que você escolha entregá-los. Você foi quem pôs James e Lily Potter na mira de Você-Sabe-Quem e, se quer se redimir com aquelas duas crianças, ao menos o faça da maneira _certa_! — declarou, afastando-se mais uma vez e voltando para suas tarefas do bar — Os entregue para um dos padrinhos; Marlene já não está mais entre nós, mas você ainda tem três ótimas opções.

— Remus não vai aceitá-los, você sabe o por que; e Alice Longbottom já tem sua própria vida, seu próprio filho com quem se preocupar.

— E Sirius?

Albus pegou a garrafa de uísque e serviu-se mais uma vez, deixando seu irmão sem resposta. Uma agitação se deu do lado de fora do estabelecimento e uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros e com um ar insolente em seus olhos azul-gelo entrou no pub praticamente arrombando a porta. Ela respirava pesado, mas, assim que recuperou o fôlego, suspirou de alívio ao constar que Albus Dumbledore estava ali.

Assim que reconheceu a antiga aluna, apesar dos numerosos anos sem se verem, o diretor deu um de seus sorrisos misteriosos, mas seus olhos não cintilaram. O coração deu uma pequena pontada pelo que enfrentaria agora; preferiria perder a aposta do irmão a lidar com Cassiopéia Black.

— Eu disse que ela viria, Aberforth. Depois me envie a tal garrafa de hidromel — ele falou para o irmão e levantou-se do banquinho em que estava sentado antes de se virar para falar com a Srta. Black — Querida Cassiopéia. Terríveis circunstâncias, realmente terríveis!

— Eu os quero, Dumbledore — ela apenas falou, fuzilando o homem com os olhos azul-cinzentos. A Black parecia decidida, mas Albus sabia que a mulher se arrependeria de tanto no dia seguinte quando tivesse duas crianças chorando em sua casa. — Preciso pagar minha dívida com Dorea.

— Sei que quer, mas não pode tê-los. Pelo menos não os dois — lhe doía dizer aquilo, mas tinha que falar como se estivesse certo do que faria; ainda tinha muito que fazer naquela noite.

Aberforth arquejou e foi em direção ao irmão, segurando-o pelos ombros magros.

— Você não é Deus, Albus! Não passe por cima dessas duas crianças como se elas pudessem ser separadas; estão juntas desde quando estavam no ventre de Lily Potter, não pode-.

— Sim, eu posso — o diretor falou calmamente, livrando-se das mãos do irmão e indo em direção à Cassiopéia, que parecia dividida entre aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore ou voltar para casa sem ter cumprido sua tarefa — Pela própria proteção deles, serão criados separados até irem para Hogwarts, onde a proteçao será por minha conta. É isso ou nada, Srta. Black.

A mulher ficou estática por um tempo, pensando, até que maneou a cabeça; olhou para Albus.

— Vou pagar minha dívida com Dorea de qualquer forma, não vou?

— Sim, você vai; tenho certeza de que irá se criar a menina da maneira certa — declarou Albus, estendendo-lhe o braço para que aparatassem — Agora que já decidimos as formalidades, se importa?

Cassiopéia o aceitou e ambos desapareceram do bar num piscar de olhos, deixando Aberforth sozinho. Ele olhou para um belo quadro onde uma garotinha loira de olhos azul claros estava pintada e bufou quando a viu olhando melancolicamente para o lugar onde Albus havia desaparecido com a mulher.

— Ele vai se arrepender disso, não é?

— Com certeza que sim, meu Aberforth — respondeu-o Ariana com um suspiro — Com certeza que sim.


	2. Part Of Me

"_Dias como este eu quero fugir_

_Arrumar minhas malas e ver você desaparecer_

_Porque você me mascou e me cuspiu_

_Como se eu fosse veneno na sua boca_

_Você roubou minha luz, você me tomou"_

Part Of Me – Katy Perry

_Capítulo 1._

Os passarinhos cantavam tão alto naquele dia de verão que Lucille Alice Black quase se enganou achando que era primavera; seus olhos amendoados doíam somente de olhar para o céu azul que se estendia sobre sua cabeça ruiva e a pele branca ardia ao sentir os raios violentos de sol que a queimavam. Tudo seria perfeito naquele dia se ela estivesse do lado de fora da mansão Black e não apenas observando os pássaros voando pela janela de seu quarto.

Com um suspiro, maneou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para o malão celeste de Beauxbatons parcialmente cheio. Ela havia retirado à última peça de roupa dali no dia anterior quando recebeu uma carta de Albus Dumbledore na qual ele pedia delicadamente que fizesse as malas, pois iriam viajar para Londres; da última vez em que havia recebido uma carta do diretor de Hogwarts, há quatro anos, Lucy havia saído da mansão Black pela primeira vez para que ele a levasse ao Reino Unido a fim de comprar sua varinha com um homem chamado Ollivander, o melhor produtor de varinhas existente naquele último século.

A ruiva não sai muito de casa. Coringindo: ela _nunca_ saia da mansão para ir a lugar nenhum, exceto para o castelo de Beauxbatons; recebia seus livros, roupas e qualquer outra coisa que necessitasse do mundo externo por corujas. Depois de onze anos sem receber a luz do sol diretamente, a garota virava prisioneira da tia apenas durante as férias, preferindo isolar-se em seu quarto no sótão ou na extensa biblioteca a encarar o desprezo silencioso de Cassiopéia; ao contrário do que muitos diziam, era muito mais doloroso crescer sem amor e cercada de um ódio silencioso do que apanhar diariamente.

Lucille Black havia virado uma criança muda e soturna depois de tantos anos de solidão, rodeada por seus poderes bruxos descontrolados e um estranho costume de adivinhar as coisas. Descobriu quem era de verdade depois de ir para Beauxbatons, apenas.

— Suas roupas, minha senhora — apenas fitou friamente Tinks, sua elfa, quando esta aparatou em cima da cama e jogou de qualquer forma as roupas que a garota havia lhe entregado para lavar no dia anterior.

Dizer que Lucille odiava elfos era um eufemismo da realidade depois de tantos anos sendo tratada mal até por eles, mas o que sentia por Tinks era bem mais forte e sombrio que isso. A elfa de olhos verdes havia sido a responsável por sua criação, mas a velha era acostumada a criar crianças sangue-puro e acreditava que Cassiopéia Black lhe havia atribuído a menina como incumbência como uma punição por um erro do passado. Para livrar-se o mais rápido o possível desse fardo, tratou de educá-la como se fosse uma das muitas crianças de sangue puro que já havia criado em sua vida; entretanto, logo descobriu que a ruivinha não era uma punição, mas já havia dado o seu melhor por uma criança mestiça. Sua antiga senhora lhe deu mais uma obrigação quando viu que a criança já havia sido muito bem educada: pertencer a Lucy oficialmente.

Ninguém mentiria se dissesse que ela era uma puro-sangue original, exceto por ser mestiça.

— Obrigada, Tinks — agradeceu de má vontade enquanto catava as roupas recém-lavadas do chão, perguntando-se a razão de ainda pedir coisas à elfa se nunca conseguia nada bem feito; podia puni-la como Cassiopéia fazia com vários outros, mas tinha mais pena de Tinks do que ódio.

— Minha vida é para servir aos Black — ela curvou-se, mal dobrando o tronco pela má vontade comparável a da dona quando lhe agradeceu, e virou-se para sair do quarto.

— Espere — ela a impediu, segurando seu pulso mínimo. Enojava-lhe tocar em algo que lhe odiava tão profundamente, mas a ruiva não podia deixar de me sentir mal por ver a pele cinzenta de Tinks coberta de crostas imundas — Você vai me acompanhar nessa viagem, então vá tomar um banho e só saia de lá quando estiver limpa, entendeu?

— Pois não, minha senhora — e finalmente saiu.

Depois de bater a cabeça contra o colchão de sua cama, levantou-se para pegar as penas, pergaminhos e livros que gostaria de levar consigo; não sabia onde Albus pretendia levar-lhe nem por quanto tempo ficariam lá, então era melhor se prevenir para uma viagem longa. Ainda assim, não pegou muita coisa, pois sempre teria Tinks para pegar o que quer que precise e porque já havia feito todos os deveres passados para as férias; selecionou somente os livros de lazer.

Estava enfiando seu diário em um livro de fundo falso quando bateram à porta. Aquilo era algo que quase não ocorria por ali, já que os elfos aparatavam à vontade por não respeitá-la e sua tia não se dava o trabalho de chamá-la no quarto; intrigada e um pouco surpresa, jogou o diário de qualquer forma sobre o malão aberto e levantou-se para atender a porta, ainda estranhando a sensação de privacidade que se instalou depois daquele ato tão insignificante.

Mal pode conter sua felicidade assim que encontrei a melhor amiga, Fleur Delacour, do outro lado. Jogou os braços sobre a forma magra, alta e loira como se ela fosse sua tábua de salvação; queria muito saber se aquilo era real.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, soltando-a do abraço, mas mantendo uma das mãos firmemente em seu pulso.

Ambas havíamos ficado muito amigas em Beauxbatons, apesar da diferença de idade; eram desprezadas pelos sangues-puros da escola, ainda que Fleur fosse exageradamente bonita por conta de seu sangue de veela e a inteligência de Lucy superasse a de muitos que já estavam formados, e esse isolamento fez com que se juntassem desde o primeiro ano da ruiva.

Ela quase morrera no ano anterior quando soube que Fleur estava participando de algo tão perigoso quanto o Torneio Tribruxo; nunca havia tido um bom pressentimento sobre aquela competição.

— Dumbledore achou que gostaria de ter alguém familiar com você, hoje — comentou, olhando fascinada para tudo no quarto — É aqui que você dorme?

— Eu sei, é _super_ cheio de velharias — Lucy mordeu os lábios, envergonhada, fechando o malão antes que Fleur visse seu diário e sentando-se com ela na cama logo depois — Como assim Dumbledore trouxe você?

— É isso aí; estou trabalhando no Gringotes britânico, como você sabe, e ele viu uma foto minha com você sobre a minha mesa — Fleur parecia encantada com o quarto, mexendo com interesse em tudo — Como assim "velharias"? Isso aqui é o máximo; tudo tão... _Clássico_.

— Você realmente tem um gosto esquisito, Fleury.

— O que eu já disse sobre me chamar assim, Lucy?

— Tudo bem, eu parei — ergueu as mãos na altura dos ombros, rendendo-se; a loira costumava dizer que seu nome era perfeito demais para que houvesse qualquer apelido bonito para ele — Vamos sair agora?

Fleur mordeu os lábios rosados com apreensão e uma sensação ruim tomou conta da mais nova, garantindo-lhe de que a viagem com Dumbledore não seria tão feliz quanto da última vez. A loira costumava dizer que os instintos da amiga eram muito apurados, mas a garota Black sabia que na verdade os tais instintos se resumiam a uma única palavra: clarividência. Quando tinha treze anos, realizou sua primeira profecia durante a prova de fim de ano para Adivinhação:

"_A inocência de um amigo é provada nesta noite... O traidor lhes será revelado... As amarras que prenderam o inocente serão quebradas por quem ele achava dever... Os quatro salteadores estarão de volta ao cenário dos tempos de ouro_".

Só isso. Vago, sem coerência e confuso. Todos os pelos de seu corpo ficaram de pé pela lembrança da sentença de Madame Blanche, dizendo que ela era uma legítima vidente; pelo menos ganhou uma nota máxima.

— Na verdade, não. Albus tem que falar com sua tia, antes... — Fleur a trouxe de seus pensamentos — Mas creio que devamos começar a descer seu malão; parece pesado.

Elas ajeitaram o que faltava – Fleur reclamando o tempo todo da dor nas costas que desenvolveu graças ao Torneio e em como Lucille era uma má amiga por forçar uma inválida a realizar trabalhos pesados - e começaram a árdua tarefa de mover o seu malão nem-um-pouco-lotado. Quando chegaram ao último lance de escada, suadas e arfantes, um berro se fez ouvir vindo da sala que Cassiopéia costumava usar para se isolar da sobrinha.

— _VOCÊ PODERIA TER ME AVISADO ANTES, DUMBLEDORE! _— ela gritava em inglês, descontrolada. Lucy, que nunca tinha visto sua tia ao menos levantar o tom de voz por mais irritada que ficasse com ela ou com os elfos, deu um pulo e tropeçou sobre o último degrau da escada — _ME PERMITE ENVIÁ-LA PARA OUTRA ESCOLA, E AGORA VAI POR TUDO A PERDER! VOCÊ MESMO DISSE QUE SERIA MELHOR-._

Ela foi interrompida e ficou em silêncio por muito tempo até que a porta do escritório se abriu.

— Só não quero que me coloquem como vilã depois, Albus. Tudo menos isso — falou misteriosamente antes de se virar e encontrar as meninas paradas, encarando-a — Oh, já estão aí? Bem, creio que vocês três já podem se retirar agora... Pegou tudo, Lucille?

Ela balançou a cabeça ruiva, um pouco chocada por ver a tia gritando com um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade.

— Ótimo. Professor Dumbledore, já pode levá-la — declarou antes de passar por elas e subir as escadas.

Um suspiro vindo do escritório fez Lucy voltar a olhar para lá, encontrando Albus Dumbledore fitando-a com um sorriso suave no rosto.

— Você cresceu muito, querida — falou em inglês, aproximando-se. A ruiva correu até ele e lhe deu um abraço apertado; sentiu saudades de conversar com o diretor depois que ele a deixou mais uma vez na mansão há quatro anos — Faz muito tempo que não recebo um desses, Lucille. Obrigado.

— Aonde nós vamos?

Era uma tremenda falta de educação da parte dela começar a tal viagem daquela forma, afinal, ele estava resgatando-a de um verão trancafiada, mas a pergunta escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse contê-la. Fleur e Dumbledore trocaram um olhar antes dele responder.

— Para Londres, mais especificamente o Largo Grimmauld, número 12.

— Outra casa dos Black? — perguntou mais uma vez, franzindo o cenho. Os ombros já estavam caídos na perspectiva de ficar dentro de mais um lugar fúnebre; numa última tentativa de escape, ela fez outra pergunta: — Perdão pelas perguntas, mas Cassiopéia sabe disso?

— Sim, sua tia está ciente. Entretanto, devo admitir que a casa não é dela, então não pode nos impedir de ficar lá.

— Ela não era a última Black de sobrenome, sangue-puro, honrada e viva?

— Oh, tantas perguntas... Serão respondidas num futuro próximo, então fique com a explicação de que os Black emprestaram-me uma de suas casas para um projeto em que estou trabalhando — Albus falou, deixando a garota ainda mais intrigada do que antes.

Dando de ombros, Lucy resolveu fingir aceitar tal explicação. Com um feitiço, Dumbledore enviou o pesado malão da ruiva para o Largo Grimmauld e saíram da mansão, permitindo-a respirar um pouco do ar puro dos jardins antes de ficar enfurnada em uma casa Black mais uma vez. Saíram pela trilha que levava ao portão e, quando estavam quase os trancando, ela lembrou-se de uma "bagagem" muito importante que estava deixando para trás: sua elfa.

— Tinks! — chamou e ela apareceu, parecendo um monstro meio limpa graças à sua pele parte lustrosa parte sujeira sólida — Ainda não tinha terminado?

— Não, minha senhora. Foi difícil achar a bucha de aço — explicou-se, largando no chão um objeto não identificado prata-escuro.

Seus dois acompanhantes olharam-na surpresos, recriminando-a um pouco com o olhar, então ela se explicou:

— Tinks estava muito suja e falei para ela tomar banho e só sair quando estivesse limpa — os dois pareceram aceitar a explicação, voltando a se afastar do portão para que pudessem aparatar; a proteção nas proximidades da propriedade Black era forte. Lucille voltou a olhar para a elfa e abaixou-se em seu nível — Aparate para o largo Grimmauld e me espere lá. Termine de se limpar, mas com sabonete e esponja; se alguém perguntar, diga que sua dona está com Dumbledore e que não pode dizer mais nada; não mexa em nada que pareça importante ou de valor, certo?

Tinks apenas curvou-se e desapareceu. Correu um porco para alcançar Albus e Fleur, que já estavam mais a frente, esperando-a.

— Aqui já está bom para aparatarmos. Fleur, até Londres — a loira acenou para eles e desaparatou — Se me fizer o favor, Lucille.

Ela aceitou prontamente o braço que ele lhe oferecia e sentiu um embrulho no estômago assim tocou nele; entretanto, Lucy estava certa de que tal sensação não se devia à aparatação.

Soube naquele instante que, onde quer que Albus estivesse lhe levando, o que aconteceria lá mudaria sua vida.


End file.
